The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Ink jet print systems tend to be very sensitive to piping leaks. Ink jet print systems typically have internal ink delivery systems that are made up of ink lines, manifolds, valves, bulkhead fittings, fluid pumps, gages, and other fittings necessary to deliver and control ink at the ink jet heads. Leaks in the piping can cause ink spills and pressure fluctuations that have a negative effect on system performance. However, the most severe problem is caused by the smallest leaks, as they can allow air bubbles back into the ink stream, causing print heads to perform inconsistently.
Large leaks in ink delivery systems can be identified by sight, sound, or feel. The application of soapy water to the exterior of the ink lines and fittings can detect smaller leaks. However, there are leaks that are too small to be detected with the above methods, and these smallest leaks are the most important to eliminate because the quantity of leaks can be high in a complex ink system, they would otherwise go un-noticed because of their small size, and they allow air into the ink system, which causes print heads to operate erratically.